


Cassiopeia

by Yellowbellbird



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Joanlock - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbellbird/pseuds/Yellowbellbird
Summary: Sequel to "All My Stars"Follows on directly from "All My Stars". Sherlock and Joans growing relationship is intertwined with a teenager they are looking after. The detectives will do anything to protect those they love, especially Reina. Lots of adventures and fluff. Moriatry is involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy:) I've been working on this story for about a year and I cannot wait to share it.

There are only so many things you can live through.   
"Reina." A sickly sweet voice floated to my ears like a spine chilling melody composed just for me. My whole body froze in an inescapable paralysis whilst footsteps came ever closer. I couldn't move, I was pulling and pulling whilst she was coming closer and-   
"Jane."   
-  
I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was just a dream. I repeat this to myself over and over whilst trying to calm my breathing. I'm Reina Holmes, I'm eighteen in three days, I live with Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson, I'm safe.   
Taking a deep breath I glance over at my bedside clock and sigh when it says it's five o'clock in the morning. Knowing I can't go back to sleep, I climb out of bed and shove on some running clothes. Joan introduced me to running a few months ago when I was barely sleeping at all and it helps a lot. After brushing my hair and making my bed I quietly make my way down the stairs. Sherlock and Joan sleep in Sherlock's room and if I'm really quiet I probably won't wake them.   
Unsurprisingly though, as I make my way downstairs I find Sherlock and Joan surrounded in a paper tornado, much like the walls around them.   
"Morning," I say, instantly relaxing at the sight of them. Sherlock snaps his head up and smiles 

"How would you effectively dispose of teeth?"

Sherlock says whilst looking at me seriously and I roll my eyes. 

"Dissolve them in acid but if I couldn't get that then just throw them away," I say casually and Sherlock looks surprised.   
"Did we check the bins, Watson?"  
Joan's eyes widen in surprise as they both jump up.   
"Reina you're the best," Joan says and I flick my hair with a smirk. "Do you want to come with us?"   
Joan says as Sherlock starts putting on his coat whilst passing Joan hers.   
"Actually I was going to go for a run, I hope you find your teeth," I say with a smile before heading out the door before them.   
"We will be back before you leave for school!" Sherlock shouts as I head down the pavement and I stop to wave at them before beginning running.  
As I run alongside the river I begin to feel completely calm. It has been months since my brief encounter with death and Sherlock and Joan finally deemed it safe enough for me to go out on my own. At first, they insisted on escorting me everywhere and made it near on impossible for me to be alone. To be honest I didn't really mind as I meant I got to spend a lot of time with them and...they made me feel safe again. Three months ago I never would have run alone and yet here I am. I feel a smile grow on my face when I realise how far I've come. Then it disappears when I remember the nights after Moriarty's attack.   
For weeks after I would scream and cry every night until I awoke from the nightmares due to Sherlock or Joan shaking me awake with concerned looks on the faces. Sometimes Joan and Sherlock would run up together when my nightmares were particularly bad, and however many times I insisted I was fine they would stay until I fell back asleep, sometimes they'd stay longer. The first night after it happened they came and lay either side of me whilst I cried myself to sleep in their arms. It was the most vulnerable I'd ever let myself be. We never spoke of it again.   
But today, four months later, I was coping better. Sleep was still an issue but I was much more confident. The biggest challenge for me is still to come. Photography was my heart and soul before the attack but I haven't been able to take a photo since. I just feel like if I hadn't taken those pictures of Sherlock and Joan then none of this would have happened.   
Sherlock, of course, told me that this was very illogical as Jerry Madens knew who I was before I showed him the pictures. I just can't bring myself to go back into the photography classroom or take a picture. Not yet.  
After circling back I come to the park. The sky is bright blue and the world looks beautiful. Suddenly I feel myself feeling guilty again. Sherlock and Joan. Their relationship has, well let's just say paused. I think in all the worry with me they have just been too busy to do anything. I have to change that. With new motivation, I begin the run home.   
When I turn the key I'm instantly overcome with the smell of wood and comfort. With new found determination I head into the kitchen and begin making pancakes. The recipe is simple enough so I slide over to the radio by the fridge and blast out some rap music. Whilst cooking I run into the basement and grab a red blanket. Then I run up the stairs full power and quickly turn the stove off before the pancakes burn.   
This is perfect. A romantic breakfast is exactly what they need to relax. Suddenly I stop laying the table and think. I doubt either of them will be able to relax if they're on a case. With this in mind, I pull my phone out from my jeans and call Bell. He picks up in a couple of shrill rings.  
"Reina, are you okay?" Bell asks quickly.  
Even though we call each other a lot he still gets worried each time I call.   
"Yeah, Marcus I'm completely fine. Sorry to bother you at work, I just wanted to know if you were with the rents?" I say happily and listen to him chuckle. We often toss funny names at the couple, I think I find it extra funny because I know that that's exactly what they are. A couple.  
"They just left actually. Ran in out of nowhere and dropped some teeth on my desk." Bell says with annoyance in his voice and I smirk to myself.   
"Perfect Bell, thanks!"   
"No worries kid, come by the precinct later."   
"I will. Bye." I say with a massive smile. Helping Bell with cases has become one of my favourite things to do after school. We buy doughnuts and come up with the craziest theories.   
My mind turns to the table in front as I begin placing candles all around it. This couldn't be more perfect. Sherlock and Joan will be home in time to eat hot pancakes and have no distractions.   
The table looks beautiful. I've draped the red blanket over it and placed pretty candles in the middle. It's cheesy I know but I think they'll like the time together. Sun dances across the table as I place a stack of pancakes at each end and just at that moment I hear the door open. A grin breaks out on my face as I hear their mumbled voices.   
"Kitchen!" I shout with a laugh and I hear their footsteps approaching. Soon enough Sherlock and Joan stand in the archway of the kitchen looking elated, most likely due to closing a case.   
"Surprise!" I say happily whilst gesturing to the table of food that both consultants are staring at in shock. "I thought you both would enjoy a little breakfast date."   
Somewhat shyly I move to turn the rap music over to classical.   
"This is so sweet Reina. Don't you want to join us though? You've defiantly made enough pancakes." Joan says with a laugh that I echo.   
"Nope. This morning is all yours, besides I've got to get to school. Congrats on finding your teeth by the way."   
Sherlock looks somewhat impressed as he pieces my plan together.  
"You were instrumental to the case," Sherlock says with a nod at me that produces a smile from Joan. I watch her look at Sherlock with such love, I feel bad he's not looking at her for once.   
"Pure genius I guess," I say with a smirk as I grab my backpack and reach for my... camera. But of course, it's not there. I pull my hand back quickly and hope neither consultant noticed.   
"See you later," I shout as I head quickly to the door. I hear heels running after me and stop to be pulled into a hug from Joan.   
"This is so sweet Reina. I'll pick you up after school if you want to come to the precinct?"   
Instantly I grin and nod at Joan.   
"See you then."


	2. Planning for Three

Sherlock and Joan sat in compatible silence whilst eating the delicious pancakes Reina made. Joan felt almost guilty as she ate because she had deduced the reason Reina created the breakfast. But it simply wasn't true. The consultants were thriving.   
True, they had spent a lot of time with Reina a few months ago and their relationship had been somewhat pushed aside. Despite everything though, Sherlock and Joan spent every night tangled in the sweet embrace of the arms of the other and they were completely fine. Truth be told Joan enjoyed the slow pace of their relationship and the discretion of it, and she suspected Sherlock did too.   
"What should we do for Reina's birthday?" Sherlock said whilst putting a large amount of cream on his pancake.   
"We should adopt her," Joan said simply and at that Sherlock stopped fiddling with his pancake.   
"What?" He says softly whilst looking deep into Joan's soft eyes.   
"We should adopt Reina. She's going to be eighteen and that means that she's not part of the foster system anymore. She could technically leave anytime she wants and she might feel she should. I think we should- I mean...do you think we can do it?"  
Sherlock simply smiled.   
"I think you can do anything. And for you, I would do anything. I'd lay down my life for you." At that Joan looks down somewhat shyly whilst Sherlock tries to pretend he isn't blushing.   
"What about for Reina?" Joan says with a quirked brow and Sherlock instantly meets her eyes.  
"I would do anything for Reina. You know we both would and even if we don't succeed in adopting her, I'd lay down my life for her too. It's as simple as that really." He says earnestly and Joan has no doubt in her mind of it.   
"What about if we went to see Moriarty in prison? We could tell her we were adopting Reina and she might stop trying to kill her." Sherlock jumped up quickly at Joan's words.  
"No." 

Joan jumped at his haste and Sherlock, feeling embarrassed, sat down.

"I understand what you're saying Watson but think about it. Moriarty would know exactly where Reina is- as the imposer Jerry Madens must have neglected to tell her. I think she'd be angry." Sherlock says the last thought somewhat softly and Joan instinctively leans in closer.   
"Why? Because we have her child?" At that Sherlock shakes his head.   
"I think in her mind it would be because I have everything she could never understand. She'd be angry that I had changed. I have you- she will never understand that. And we have Reina. I have a family now. I think she'd feel wrongly entitled to it." Sherlock says and Joan takes his hand with a smile.   
"Okay. Talking to Moriarty is off the table. Let's stop thinking about this and talk about something happier. We could throw Reina a surprise party here?" Joan says with a large smile that makes Sherlock gaze at her in wonder whilst he leans over to kiss the side of her mouth.

Reina

 

"Get in loser we're going shopping." Joan says as I approach and I literally almost die of laughter. I'd made a list of all the films that I liked referencing that Joan hadn't seen and out of all of them I was quite surprised she picked mean girls.  
"Please tell me you didn't spend your free day watching mean girls?" I say with a wild grin and I climb in. Joan chuckles and begins driving.  
"I only got round to watching half before Bell called. We have a case, Sherlock is at the precinct now." I hum appreciatively in response. "How was school?"  
I feel myself shuffle awkwardly and watch Joan turn to me in confusion.   
"Don't freak out but I'm getting kicked out of photography class," I say whilst looking down.   
"What why?" Joan says in shock as her hands fly off the wheel as she turns to me and I jump and put my hands on the wheel. Joan quickly grabs the wheel again and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.   
"Jesus I should have told you this when we weren't driving," I mumble and run a hand through my hair. "I haven't taken a picture since the Jerry Madens thing."   
I turn to Joan and watch her looking shocked. I double-take outside and notice Joan just turned for home instead of the precinct.   
"Hey I know you're distracted but the precinct is that way," I say, pointing to another junction that Joan ignores.   
"We're not going to the precinct," Joan says simply and I look at her in confusion until we come to a stop outside the brownstone. Joan quickly jumps out of the car and I rush to keep up with her as she enters the brownstone and begins running up the stairs.   
"What the hell are you doing?" I shout up to Joan whilst closing the door and then running up after her. Just as I walk up the stairs Joan comes out of my room with my camera and puts it in my hands.   
"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to take pictures and go apologise to your photography teacher and get back on the course." Joan says looking dead serious whilst I stare at her in shock and push the camera back in her hands.   
"No Joan don't you get it?" I say angrily and head down the stairs with Joan close on my heels.   
"No, I don't get it. Photography is your passion." Joan says meaningfully and I stop and face her.  
"It almost got you killed." I fire back and she sighs.   
"No, it didn't. Besides I've almost died countless times. One time Sherlock and I almost died when we picked the lock of a wrong place, do you see us stopping picking locks?" Joan says forcefully and I almost laugh at the insanity of this line of argument.   
"Yeah, great example. If you break in and get caught, break in again and don't give up on your dreams." I say with sarcasm and watch Joan roll her eyes. I make my way into the kitchen and hear her following me.   
"Reina you're the best photographer I've ever met. You have a true gift and I know how much photography is a part of who you are." Joan takes my hand as she says this. "I will not let you give up on your dreams."   
I meet Joan's eyes and feel tears forming in mine. No ones ever believed in me that much.   
"What if I can't do it?" I say with the first tear spilling from my eye. Joan just smiles and squeezes my hands.  
"You can." She says simply and I laugh in confusion.  
"How do you know that?" I ask desperately and Joan pulls me into a tight embrace.  
"Because I know you. And you can do anything."


End file.
